dabberwockfandomcom-20200213-history
Puga
Dark Mun Info Heyo so. I'm Puga. That Thot. I'm tiny and thrive off of memes. Thomes invited me to the minigame RP Abri and. That's why my thot ass is here buckaroos. Fun Facts: * I've been howled at by a furry * Jess is my Nutty Buddy * I'm writing filler to procrastinate on writing down my ocs * Don't expect me to be cool if I don't know you I'll immediately fear you * You have to give me a notice before you compliment me bc i'll cry (ill cry if u give me a notice too) * I'm A Faux Thot And Faux Furry * Buenos Dias Muchacha Latas Puga's OCs Used/Current OCs Yumana Shitamori- SHSL Seamstress Used In: Abri - The Entertaining School Life! Status: Dead * 4 Foot 9 Nugget Clencher * Friends With Big Scary Gang Leader * She blew the fuck up she's dead bye binch * If I reuse her it's gonna be hell * She's basically 8 years old sorry River Hill- Idk SHSL Science Binch Used In: Razorland Status: Dead * His friends Ammako and Koi are pretty lit * Escaped death an absurd amount of times that he shouldn't have been able to by running * Ammako died and it made River sad he put her corpse in a fuckin lake * Koi died for River it made me cry. He wasted it by being one of the last characters to die * His glasses are piss colored and he's in debt and the most relatable oc i have Ivory Inari- SHSL Ballerina Used In: Dead Men's Utopia Status:Dead * She's a binch and has no friends bye * She murdered 2 people then got her head chopped off and sent to hell and therefore reunited with her dead arsonist boyfriend * She beat up like 3 people the first day of the rp * Even in hell she pisses people off man * Will step on you and call you names but not in a kinky way in an 'i want you to get the fuck away from me' way Jefery Swaraj- SHSL Beauty Pageant Star Used In: Despair's Zodiac Status: TBD * please dont make me talk about him in a public space he's fuckign cursed * broke into someones house to bring them a cup o noodles * gave out his credit card info to a stranger * he's a good boy i promise he's just. kinda stupid and wants to make everyone happy * hes based off of a pic of a dog Pam Kajiwara- SHSL Barista Used In: All-Stars as a Super Spectator Status: TBD * man idk she'd murder someone for a cup of coffee she's bland and i need to work on her Unused OCs Mutsumi Ishikawa- SHSL Graffiti Artist Used In: TBD * she's real gay for this one chick mariposa * is banned from walmart for stealing gogurt * wear heelies to escape your feelies * a cutie..... a sweetie..... a good....... * sad girl. very sad girl. my saddest damm girl Sharon Galbo- SHSL Conspiracy Theorist Used In: TBD * "THIS IS A WAKE UP CALL" * ginger twink * i dont wanna angst w/ him but im gonna have to * unironically likes illuminati memes * based off of a meme Suzuko Kataoka- SHSL Base Jumper Used In: TBD * cute. looks like she'd be a model or smthn * nope she's a reckless ass base jumper * her bff is a doctor who records all her stupid stunts * overbearing parents.jpg * would run across a highway for 10 bucks Jitsuko Fujinawa- SHSL Birdkeeper Used In: TBD * shes the type of person who'd accidentally open her bird cage around a friend's nice snakes then silently put them back in the cage before any havoc could be caused * irresponsible overall * idk man shes pretty hot i love her design * needs a fucking armguard falcons have sharp goddamn talons * help her. wake her up inside Category:Mun